Master Gundam
GF13-001NHII Master Gundam (GF13-001NHII マスターガンダム) is a Mobile Fighter mecha which is operated by tracking movements made by the user's arms and legs. Fighters act as the marionette for the mecha's movements and are biologically linked with whatever damage the mecha receives. A Mobile Fighter with a mysterious construction, Master Gundam is the second mecha to be used by Master Asia to represent Neo Hong Kong. Master Asia often has it perch atop his beloved mecha horse, Fuunsaiki. Master Gundam may actually be Master Asia's first Mobile Fighter, Kooloon Gundam. The main difference between them is that Master Gundam is thought to be infused with DG Cells (Dark Gundam Cells), self-restoring nanomachines that can be attached to living organisms. DG Cells have the potential to purify the molecular level of nature and may strengthen a human body. However, these benefits are hampered with the dangers of nulling a person's spirit. A strong willed mind is needed to fight against the nanomachines from completely taking over. Even if it's armed with DG Cells, the Mobile Fighter's true power lies with Master Asia himself. His seemingly unstoppable resilience and physical integrity is the source of Master Gundam's endless power and endurance. He can expertly synchronize with his Mobile Fighter without the aid of standard equipment. Battle Data Moveset Dynasty Warriors: Gundam Stationary : : Darkness Shot = fires a fireball forward. Can be repeated three times. : , : Kicks opponents upwards before smashing them back with a stylish drop kick. : , , : Extends fists to perform a series of rapid fire punches. : , , , : Jyu-ni Ouhoupai Daishuhei = creates a circle of energy decorated with Chinese characters and shoots several beams of energy forward. : , , , : Three turning kicks and a back flip to hurl a wave of energy forward. : lv1: Darkness Finger = emits a multi-hitting wave of energy forward from extended fist. : lv2: Darkness Finger. Cho Kyouha Outen Eidan = energy surrounds the user as Master Gundam hops into the air and tunnels forward, spinning like a top to hit multiple times. If this is the ending level, Master Gundam ends the sequence by spinning in one place and posing for an explosion. : lv3: Darkness Finger. Cho Kyouha Outen Eidan. Sekiha Tenkyoken = fires a destructive fireball forward. :Team : Darkness Finger. Cho Kyouha Outen Eidan. Sekiha Tenkyoken = fires three destructive fireballs forward. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Charges forward with upper body leaning forward. : , , , : Two swipes with Master Cloth before lashing out with a kick. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 Stationary : : Darkness Shot = fires a fireball forward. Can be repeated three times. : , : Kicks opponents upwards before smashing them back with a stylish drop kick. : , , : Extends fists to perform a series of rapid fire punches. : , , , : Jyu-ni Ouhoupai Daishuhei = creates a circle of energy decorated with Chinese characters and shoots several beams of energy forward. : , , , , : Knocks foes upwards and pins them with a series of rapid fire kicks. Enemies hit by the attacks are launched into the air. : , , , , , : Whips Master Cloth forward. If it connects to an opponent, Master Gundam siphons energy into the cloth, causing an explosion of energy at its tip. : , , , , , : Series of spinning high and low kicks. On the final button tap, Master Gundam performs a back flip to hurl a wave of energy forward. :Held (Smash Attack): Direct hit forward while posing dramatically with arms. : : Darkness Finger = emits a destructive burst of energy from fist to smash foes to the front. :Combination : Sekiha Tenkyoken = fires a destructive fireball forward. If the SP Gauge is charged at level two, three fireballs are fired. Five fireballs are fired if the SP Guage is at level three. A High Tension version (performed when health is red) allows two waves of fireballs to be launched. Master Gundam's charge attack combinations (C2~C6), dashing charge, and its Smash Attack may be canceled into a Boost Attack. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): Rams foes with torso tilted forward. : , , , : Two swipes with Master Cloth before lashing out with a kick. : , : Whips Master Cloth forward to hook into nearby opponents. It then reels them in by flicking the cloth backwards. :Aerial : Cho Kyouha Outen Eidan = energy surrounds the user as Master Gundam hops into the air and tunnels forward, spinning like a top to hit multiple times. Ends the sequence by spinning into a pose for a final explosion. Skills Pilots may learn the following skills when using this Mobile Suit in Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. *'Spirit Surge' - MS immune to power down when equipped. *'Range Enhance' - Increases attack range. *'School of Master Asia' - When Armor rating is low, attack strength increases. *'DG Cells' - Damage received from attacks increases, but Armor (health) is gradually restored to compensate. Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 Attacks are relatively the same as previous title except for Smash Attack. Keeps the same powered up charge attacks as the sequel. The second game had it being slightly weaker than Burning Gundam, but Master Gundam's overall strength and speed has been increased significantly to closely match its counterpart in this title. Special Equipment In the third title, players can unlock a unique ability for Master Gundam with the following special requirements. *'Hyper Mode' - After shooting down 250 Mobile Suits, damaging attacks will increase the recovery rate for SP gauge. **'How to obtain': Build up a level 4 relationship rating with Master Asia. Mission Mode The following section is for Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2. How to obtain License: Have a character share bonds of Affinity with Domon and Master Asia. Complete the License for Burning Gundam to unlock Master Gundam's License Mission. :The Practitioner's Teachings ::Difficulty: 3/8 ::Location: Neo Hong Kong ::Ally/Allies - none ::Enemy/Enemies - Master Asia How to unlock permission to obtain Part 4s: Agree to participate in the Gundam Fights through Rain's message in the Terminal. Complete the three Gundam Fights and read the "King of Hearts" Terminal message. Read Master Asia's message in the Terminal to unlock the Friendship Mission, "Behind the Scenes". Complete it and read Master Asia's reply in the Terminal. Play as Master Asia or have a character obtain a Master Gundam license. Shoot down 3,000 opponents and finish the following Extra Mission. :Look! The East burns Crimson Red! ::Difficulty: 7/8 (Hard only) ::Location: Neo Hong Kong ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - A longer alternate method is to finish "The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM" Extra Mission. #Have a pilot be friends with at least 40 other characters and finish the "Power of Bonds" Extra Mission. #Once this pilot has completed at least 50 missions, choose to complete the Free Mission, "50 Missions Completed". #Accumulate a sum of at least 50,000 shot down foes with the playable cast and complete the Free Mission, "50,000 Enemies Shot Down". #Have the same character retain maximum friendship ratings with the playable cast of the first game to complete all six "Remember the Past" Missions. This unlocks "Remember the Past 7". Complete this stage to unlock Musha Gundam's License Mission, "Aratama". #With the same character, obtain the licenses for all other Mobile Suits and then obtain Musha Gundam's license. #If all of the requirements have been met, Musha Gundam MK II's License Mission, "Nigitama", should be unlocked. Complete it to gain its license. #Then complete the Extra Mission for Musha Gundam's Part 4s, "One Man Army". #After clearing "One Man Army", clear Musha Gundam MK II's Extra Mission, "Challenge the Legend". #When "Power of Bonds", "One Man Army", and "Challenge the Legend" are completed, the final mission of the game will be made available. :The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM ::Difficulty: 8/8 (Hard Only) ::Location: Surface ::Ally/Allies - ::Enemy/Enemies - Musha Gundam, Musha Gundam MK II After completing The True DYNASTY WARRIORS: GUNDAM, Part 4s for all Licensed Mobile Suits will be unlocked. The pilot who completed the mission will have a dramatic boost of friendly relations with the entire cast. External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category: Mobile Suits